


Collection of Star Wars One Shots

by kidney99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Fluff, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Smut, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidney99/pseuds/kidney99
Summary: This will include things I have written for Star Wars characters. I'm planning on writing for prequels, originals, and sequels!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Armitage Hux/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Finn/Reader, Han Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Padme/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader, Rey/Reader, Rose/reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Anakin/Reader/Padme- I Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first small fic of Star Wars! Very short but I like it! I’m probably going to keep writing for Star Wars (and of course Marvel) now. Asks and requests are open on tumblr @kidney9-9! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Anakin x Reader x Padme (Angst)
> 
> This is set when Anakin turns to the dark side. No warnings! Word count is about 700.
> 
> I Understand:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first small fic of Star Wars! Very short but I like it! I’m probably going to keep writing for Star Wars (and of course Marvel) now. Asks and requests are open on tumblr @kidney9-9! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Anakin x Reader x Padme (Angst)
> 
> This is set when Anakin turns to the dark side. No warnings! Word count is about 700.

You rushed through the halls trying to find Anakin after the chaos had started. You had to get to him before anything more happened. You witnessed his descend into the darkness slowly, but you didn’t say anything to stop him. You really thought he would stay with the Jedi, but you were wrong. He even came to you a few times with his doubts of the Jedi but that still didn’t worry you into thinking he would go to the dark.

But you were wrong now. Standing in front of you was the guilt-ridden Anakin, after he took down people who fought him. “Anakin, please! What are you doing?” You ask, begging him and coming closer to him. Anakin looked at you through his shining eyes, glaring and raising his weapon.

“Why are you here?” He questioned you, anger ripping through him. You weren’t supposed to be here, you were supposed to be with Padme, getting supplies ready to leave for the birth. “I came here to find you, I needed to see you.” You replied, still stepping closer to him. His grip on the weapon faltered, and he slowly put it down to his side.

Tears started to run down his face, as he stubbornly wiped them away with his other hand. “This had to happen, you understand right? I have to save Padme and you!” He yelled out to you. The visions of Padme passing away after birth, and then the visions of you with someone else. Jealousy and pain ran through him, remember the horrors of his vision.

You, Anakin, and Padme were in a relationship. You supported both of them, even before their relationship had started and you stayed with them, defending and caring for them at any possible moment. As Anakin and Padme fell in love with each other, their feelings for you grow as well. Your feelings for them grew as well, and then you all became a couple.

“Anakin, I understand, but why are you killing innocent people?!” You raised your voice to him, stepping even closer, now standing just a little bit away from him. Your anger and worry blasted through the roof, seeing him like this. Why would he turn to the dark side? Of course, his visions would come true if he did this!

Anakin dropped his lightsaber, and fell to his knees, terrified of everything that has happened. “You understand?” He whispered back to you, watching as you walked closer to him and now sinking to your knees to face him. You nodded to him, pulling him into a hug.

“I understand, Anakin. I would do anything to protect you and Padme. Absolutely anything.” You whispered back, squeezing him tightly. Anakin sobbed down into your neck, shaking with what he knew what he had to do.

“You have to come with me then, please!” Anakin begged, pulling back and grasping your face. You felt yourself shake your head no. You couldn’t leave Padme alone, not in a time like this. But at the same time, you felt the urge to go with him, to help him. You knew that would never happen though.

You gave him a small kiss on his cheek, “I have to protect Padme. I can’t let this hurt her.” You replied, sending him a sad smile. Anakin felt his heart drop. Now he knew the dark side was completely for him. He believed you would rather be with Padme any given time, over him, and this showed him.

“Goodbye, my love.” He said, standing up completely, and pushing you down. He took his lightsaber in one hand and raised it above you. You shouted to him, “No!” And pushing yourself away. With a raised arm, you felt the force push against him, throwing him across the hall.

Anakin stood back up, huffing at you. “You use the force? How?!” He screamed, feeling the betrayal build up in waves. You always had secrets, but he never would have thought you were a force-yielder. He thought only people with the Jedi or the Sith could yield the force, but that was wrong.

You raised yourself up again too, tears running down your face, “Yes, I do. Goodbye Anakin, I love you.” You said shaking, while turning to run away. Anakin continued to stand there, watching as you ran. His emotional state now breaking down completely, now understanding he lost you and Padme forever.

He knew that his visions would come true now. 


	2. Obi Wan Kenobi- Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Enjoy my first fluff piece with Obi Wan Kenobi! I had fun writing this, especially cause I’m craving ice cream right now. I thought this was a cute little idea for Obi Wan to try ice cream for the first time :) Requests and asks are open and I’d love to hear from y’all. 
> 
> Set around the prequels :) 
> 
> Obi Wan Kenobi x Informant!Reader (Fluff) (No warnings!) Word Count: 850

Obi Wan walked down the street with his informant. You had some information to tell him, but you only agreed to speak to him, if you could take him somewhere. And that somewhere was the only ice cream shop on the planet. Ice cream wasn’t really known on this planet, and Obi Wan definitely didn’t know what ice cream was, but you were an expert in it.

Your family used to run an ice cream shop on your home-planet before they all moved to different places. Smiling to Obi Wan, you ask “Are you ready to try something that will change your life forever?” Obi Wan stared at you for a second with pure interest and curiosity. 

“What are you talking about?” He questions, looking at you with an odd expression. You start laughing in response, “Only the best thing in the whole universe of course!” 

Obi Wan’s curiosity grew watching as your eyes lit up with excitement in front of a store. You walk in, holding the door open and smiling towards him. He followed in quickly, looking around inside the store.

The temperature was way cooler than he was expecting, and almost nobody was there, except for the workers. You walk over to the counter, greeting one of them, “Hey Mika, how are you today?” Mika, the store manager grinned to you, “I’m doing great now that you’re bringing in another customer!” He replies fast, and sends Obi Wan a happy smile.

Obi Wan sent a short smile back, still confused at this place. You go on ahead and order the ice creams while demonstrating where to sit to Obi Wan. He took a seat watching as your whole expression changed, when Mika started scooping up the ice cream.

This was the first time Obi Wan has seen you so happy and delighted, and it sent a warm feeling to his heart. Walking over to the booth, you hand over the cup to Obi Wan and plop down. 

“Try it please!” You plead, with an excited expression. Obi Wan laughed in response, and pulled the spoon up to his mouth. Opening his mouth, he set the spoon in and you see his eyes pop open.

Utter delight is what Obi Wan is feeling at the moment. This ice cream was amazing! It was way different than any food he had ever had before, and he was eager to eat more. “This is delicious!” He spoke up after a second, dipping the spoon in for more.

You laugh in delight, and start eating your own, very fast. You managed to finish your ice cream in under a minute, while Obi Wan enjoyed taking the time to appreciate the flavors. 

He laughed, pushing himself across the table when he saw the little bit of ice cream on your nose. Swiping it off with his finger, he pulled back and licked his finger off with amusement. Your head is thrown back as you laugh heavily from what he did, before calming down and sending him a quick “Thank you,” and still laughing a little. 

“My pleasure!” He pronounced, laughing along with you. “Oh! Before I forget, what did you have to say to me?” He questioned, now pulled into a more serious face but still enjoying his ice cream. You sigh out, “Oh just heard some suspicious fights have been breaking out set around the outer edge of the city, and an engineer has placed a lightsaber on the black market. And also heard that in the next city over, a group has claimed they were of the Sith.” 

Wow, that was a lot of information. Obi Wan almost dropped his spoon, hearing all of this. “I- Maker, this is a lot! Each piece of information is worse than the one said before!” He replied, shocked at your information.

You shrugged, sending him a small smile, “Yeah, pretty sure the last piece is false but I wanted to tell you just in case, Obi.” He nods in response, now looking at his empty ice cream cup with slight worry of how you got this information.

As if hearing his question, “I heard it from walking around.” You answer, smiling at Obi Wan softly. He grinned at you, before reaching over and grabbing your hands in his. “You are amazing, thank you for this ice cream,” He cut himself short and took a breath in, “I don’t want to see you hurt one day, because of the information you’ve been supplying me- I care about you.” He finished off, holding your hands tightly. 

Your heart started beating faster at his confession and your cheeks started glowing red. “I was wrong about ice cream. You might be the best thing in the whole universe.” You smile, squeezing his hands.


	3. Rey- 4:30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey x Reader (Smut)  
> Warnings: masturbation, and somewhat public  
> Word Count: 525 (short!)  
> hi guys! enjoy this Rey x Reader. this is my first time writing for her character! taglists and asks/requests are open on my tumblr.

A soft sigh came out of your mouth that you quickly quieted down, afraid to get caught. It would be completely odd if someone did catch you, especially in the middle of the night, but it still worried you. You hadn’t seen your girlfriend, Rey, for over two weeks. You really missed her, and she was supposed to come back today. Even though you would see her soon, you really needed to do something.

Your hand reached to your breasts, pinching one of your nipples. The other hand slipped down lower to your heat as you started to imagine it as Rey’s hand. A finger slowly dipped down further and a somewhat louder came out of your mouth this time that you tried to cover up as a cough.

You shared a room with two other people, seeing as you all were training together. A slight murmur from the other side of the room called out a small “hmm?” to which you didn’t respond. It completely terrified you, but you still felt the need to finish. Instead of responding, you continued your actions, now fingers reaching your clit.

You bit down your lips to stop any noise from coming out, as you started to rub even harder. Images of Rey kissing down your neck, and making her way down flashed in your mind. You started going even faster, trying to chase that high, as you started to imagine how Rey would lick and savoir every taste of you.

A loud cough came out of you as you finished up. You glanced over to your roommates, glad they were still asleep. They were deep sleepers usually, and if they did ever know what you did, or what you have been doing, they never spoke up about it. And with a quick action, you hummed out and got up quietly to wash your hands. You looked back to the alarm clock and rolled your eyes at it.

It was only 4:30AM, and you quietly groaned at how slow the hours were going. But you decided to get up and go to the training area early, hoping you could distract yourself for a little longer.

You really didn’t expect anyone there, especially Rey.

You ran up to her, excited to see her, calling out a quiet “Babe!” She turned around, smiling back to you. She reached out to you after dropping the stick she was practicing with. She pulled you in a hug, while whispering, “Hey babe,” She whispered, holding onto you tighter, smiling bright.

“How come you didn’t come by?” You questioned softly, watching as Rey started to smirk back to you. Your confusion doubled as she brought her hand up to your face, holding the side very lightly. Her thumb delicately placed itself on your lips.

She pulled back for a second, “You know I can tell what you just did.” Oh fuck. Your eyes widened in shock as you tried stuttering out a reply, but before you could, she spoke up again, “That was really hot.”

Your shoulders sagged in relief, and with a quick flirty jab back, you winked, “How about we remake it?”


End file.
